


Love and Discipline

by Temeraire38



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeraire38/pseuds/Temeraire38
Summary: When Sophie is fresh out of officer training and assigned to a platoon she didn't think she would bump into Sian again after 8 years and that Sophie was her commanding officer.





	1. Sophie's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction hope its alright and you enjoy it leave comments and tell me if you like it.

Sophie didn’t think her first day out of officer training would be the hardest day ever. She thought her failed wedding to Sian 8 years ago had been the hardest day but today of all days topped it.

It had started off really good; she had arrived at a camp in Yorkshire and went straight to camp headquarters to meet her company commander Captain Mark Anderson to start her artillery career.

Mark Anderson was 35 year old captain who had risen through the ranks before getting commissioned. He was 6ft tall had blond hair and brown eyes. Even though he now sat behind a desk he led from the front when on deployment. He did runs with the men and other physical exercises. He was a caring officer who looked after his men and his men respected him.

When Sophie marched into the room, she stood to attention and looked straight at Mark. She was amazed at how young her commanding officer was. Mark looked straight back at her and couldn’t believe how young Sophie was even though he knew she was only 24.

Mark cleared his throat ‘Good morning Sophie welcome to Hydra Company, hope you are well and ready to meet your platoon. The other commanders of the 3 other platoons I’m sure they would introduce themselves in time, but before that you need to meet your own. Your platoon is a mixture of veterans of many tours and new recruits but they are all a friendly bunch so I hope you settle in nicely.’

Sophie stood there and looked at mark rather nervously but smiled at the thought that she would have a nice platoon under her command. She said ‘I’m glad to be joining your company and look forward to meeting the other commanders and my platoon.’

Outside waiting to escort her was Staff sergeant Eric Clapham the 2nd in command of what will be Sophie’s platoon. He was there to show her around and then introduce her to the platoon. Eric was 39 years old. He was one of the oldest in the company and had seen action in various different places. He was a brunette and had blue eyes but was very short and had a very short temper but his men respected him. 

Back inside, Captain Anderson said ‘waiting outside for you is your second in command; he will first show you around then introduce you to the troops. Do you have any questions?’ 

Sophie shook her head and said ‘no sir’.

‘Dismissed lieutenant’

Sophie saluted and turned on her heels and walked outside.

Eric stood to attention and saluted when he saw Sophie. ‘Staff sergeant Eric Clapham here to show you around and introduce you to everyone mam.’ 

Sophie turned and saw a very attractive brunette of a man waiting for her. ‘Hello sergeant how are you, hope the sections are ready to meet me, I hope to be a firm but an approachable commander to the men.’

Eric smiled, he had seen a lot of commanders come and go cause they couldn’t handle the command or didn’t get on with the men, but he was glad that their was a hopeful commander who hopefully be different to the others as that was the impression he was getting.

An hour later and Eric and Sophie had almost finished their tour round the base. They hit it off straight away and got on really well. Eric said ‘so this almost concludes our tour of the base would you want me to assemble the troops in the barracks for your inspection soon or should we do it in half an hour.’

Sophie said ‘I’ll go to my quarters and freshen up i’ll meet you on the parade ground and we’ll go to the barracks together.’

‘Yes mam’. Eric saluted and marched off. Sophie watched him go and went to her quarters feeling positive things would go well.

Half an hour later, Sophie stepped out of her quarters and went to the parade ground. Staff sergeant Clapham was waiting for her and saluted. ‘The platoon is ready for inspection mam in our barracks do you want to do one section at a time.’

Sophie nodded and went to the first section of her platoon in the first barrack building.  
Inside she didn’t expect waiting for her and Eric a corporal who she recognised which made her stop, and look at her in shock. The corporal was tall, blond, and slim but it wasn’t that Sophie saw, it was the fact that face was familiar to her because she hadn’t stopped thinking and wondering about this particular blonde even when she was with her partners after her including her current girlfriend who was at home, Paula Martin. It was Sian her first girlfriend from 8 years.

Eric said ‘Lieutenant Webster may I introduce you to the section commander this is Corporal Sian Powers.’

The corporal saluted and looked straight at Sophie because she recognised the name, she looked at her in shock because she recognised her commanding officer, Sophie had broke her heart all those years ago and now she was here standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2-Sian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see from Sian's point of view the lead up to her and Sophie meeting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on my first chapter this is first fandom so any advise will be considered hope you enjoy this chapter hearing Sian's side.

Sian doesn’t know what processed her to join the army. After a rough few years with her and Chloe breaking up, her and her mums relationship hitting a snag after Sian had found out her step dad was cheating on Janet with another women but when Sian told her, Janet did not believe her and threw her out so she went to live with her dad Vinnie even though their relationship still was rocky after she had come out as gay, but he had started to accept her over the years. But the main thing that Sian was trying to get away from was her first love Sophie Webster. 

Flashback

Sian and Sophie had started off as best friends but it wasn’t until February that Sophie started having feelings for Sian. When Sophie and Ben her last boyfriend had broken up, Sian was in a relationship with her then ex boyfriend Ryan Connor. 

When Ryan made the mistake of trying to kiss Sophie, Sophie went straight to Sian and when Sian confronted Ryan, he denied it and said that Sophie had made a move on him. Sian believed Ryan and had ago at Sophie saying that she didn’t want anything to do or hear from her ever again.

When Sian found Ryan’s story didn’t add up a couple of weeks later she broke it off with him and went straight to the Webster’s house to apologise to Sophie. Sian felt really upset but she had really missed Sophie over the past two weeks even though she had been angry with her but once she found Ryan to be a liar she regretted not listening to Sophie in the first place. Though deep down but unknown to herself the true reason to why she really missed Sophie was yet to be seen she just knew she really missed her best friend.

Went Sian went upstairs to Sophie’s she felt really confused at how she was feeling deep down because the closer to Sophie’s room she suddenly was nervous cause she didn’t know how Sophie was going to react to Sian wanting to make up. While she apologised to Sophie, Sophie was trying to ignore the urge to lean in and kiss Sian because she was so happy that Sian had finally believed her and relieved that Sian had come to make up but Sophie also knew she was getting warm fuzzy feelings that she didn’t realise was love.

Sophie said ‘so you believe me then.’

Sian looked at Sophie and knew that she definitely believed her she said ‘yeah but I feel so stupid. Just can’t believe that he lied to my face.’ Sian at this point had tears in her eyes ‘I’m sorry Soph, I’ve been in bits since I found out’. Sian wrapped Sophie in a hug not realising that Sophie had got rid of her henna. 

Sophie winced and tried unsuccessfully not to wince and said ‘ow’. 

‘What’.

Sophie turned round and Sian looked at her in shock and shouted ‘Sophie!!’

‘Sorry I had to get it gone’.

Sian couldn’t believe what she was about to say because she was upset and didn’t know how she was feeling but knew that the henna meant a lot because Sophie meant a lot to her, ‘Mate your more important to me than any lad you hear me.’

Sophie looked at Sian and felt an odd feeling that she hadn’t felt before bubble up inside her when she looked into her best friends eyes and she couldn’t help what happened next. She slowly leant in towards Sian not sure what Sian would do. Sian watched Sophie lean in and once their lips touched tentatively she let it happen with a mixture of confusion and didn’t realise that she wanted it to happen.

They softly kissed for a couple of minutes when Sian came to her senses and pulled away. She was feeling a mixture of sadness from breaking up with Ryan and confusion from having just kissed Sophie. She said ‘I have to go’ while she ran out the door, Sophie shouted after her ‘no Sian wait.’

Sian ran straight out the house very upset and even more confused about the kiss because it left butterflies in her stomach and it scared her as she didn’t know what it meant.

After a few days, Sian was still confused but had kind of made her mind up what she wanted even though she said to Sophie a couple of days ago that never wanted to see her again. She met up with Sophie after she had gone out on a date but once Sophie had found out from her sister Rosie that Sian had been looking for her she rushed off to find Sian where she eventually found her sitting on a bench in the street. Sophie and Sian talked about their feelings in her Granddads builder yard and ended up having a snog letting their tongues dance round each other which they both enjoyed after which they smiled at each other. 

Sophie pulled away and said ‘what does this mean are we like…..’

Sian says ‘don’t say it.’

‘But are we?’

Sian laughs ‘what going out?’

They both laughed and kissed again.

 

End of flashback

3 years after the failure of the wedding Sian returned to the cobbles only briefly to visit Ryan and wondered about Sophie because she had split up with Chloe and wondered if she should go and see her ex. It was then that Ryan told her that Sophie was with her then current girlfriend Maddie Heath so she decided to leave after her drink with Ryan because she realised that she still had feelings for Sophie even though Sophie had hurt her all those years ago and the thought of Sophie being with Maddie made her jealous.

It was not long after that Sian started getting herself fitter and wanted to get away from her past so she decided to join the army. After going through basic training she joined Hydra battalion of the artillery and started her army career. She found she enjoyed it and had been back to see her family and friends. She found that she had a talent for leading so started rising through the ranks to the rank of corporal all the while she couldn’t stop thinking about Sophie and when she remembered their first kiss she couldn’t help smiling and thinking did she do the right thing when she broke her engagement with Sophie.

The day that Sophie had arrived at Camp, Sian who was going to be promoted to sergeant soon, was exercising with her section of the platoon when Sian found out from Eric after the exercise that they were getting a new CO while they sat in the non commissioned officers mess with another sergeant called Jane Wright who commanded the second platoon and a corporal called Dylan Harper who was second in command of third platoon whose commander was called Sergeant Barney Matthews but he was sat at the other end of the mess as he didn’t get on with Sian and the others much but got the job done.

Eric said ‘I heard that were getting a new co today I wonder what they’ll be like.’

Dylan who had gone through basic training with Sian said ‘well I hope she better than our last commander do you remember Lieutenant Amber Bennett.’

Jane replied ‘yeah she was the officer who made a bad call while we were on deployment killing some of are friends even though we said it wouldn’t work’

Eric said ‘yeah well hopefully this new officer will be better than her and actually listen to advice from us on how we can do our mission. I better be going shortly the captain wants me to show the new lieutenant around as I’m in charge of the first section of our platoon until your promotion comes through Sian and I’ll be the lieutenants second in command and their probably going to want to do an inspection so you all better get a move on after you had your drinks and get your platoons and sections ready for it, I’ll go and tell Barney to do the same with his platoon, Dylan you better come with me as he’s going to need you to help’.

Everyone nodded and went to their separate barracks get their troops in ship shape and the barracks ready for the inspection. Because Eric had gone to meet the new lieutenant Sian went and made sure Eric’s section was getting ready for the inspection. When Eric came into Sian’s barracks about 2 hours later the place was almost ready Sian was nervous but confident her sections could pass inspection and be possibly the best platoon out of all of the others.

When Eric arrived with their co Sian called them to attention and looked in shock at her ex having kind of recognised her and when Eric introduced her she couldn’t believe her ears or eyes that she was seeing her ex and that she will be under Sophie’s command.


End file.
